dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Toppo
]]}} |eng = |universe = 11th Universe |galaxy = |birthplace = |race = |birthday = |death = |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |abridger = |team = Pride Troopers |team2 = 11th Universe Team |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Leader of the Pride Troopers Bodyguard |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = |anime debut = DBS078 |movie debut = |arc = Universe Survival Arc |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= |family = |techniques = * Afterimage Fist * Air Dance Technique * Continuous Kikōha from the Fingertips * Justice Crusher * Justice Rear Naked Choke * Justice Tornado * Kikōha * Kikōha from the Fingertips * Stardust Pulverizer |tools = }} is the leader of the Pride Troopers. Personality Toppa is a respectful individual towards the gods, who finds actions such as placing them in harm disrespectful.Dragon Ball Super episode 79 Despite this view, he prioritises justice and the idea of above it, as much so as to disrupt the gods gathering to accomplish, which he acknowledges to also be a disrespectful act. He is notably a hammy individual, who considers the 11th Universe as being brave and beautiful.Dragon Ball Super episode 81 Appearance Toppo is a large man, who has orange skin, yellow eyes, bulging veins on his head, pointy ears and a noticeably large white moustache. Being a Pride Trooper, he wears their uniform which is a red and black jumpsuit, with white gloves and boots. Abilities Toppo is a powerful individual, with enough strength to be recognised as the second strongest warrior of his universe,Dragon Ball Super episode 82 and also be considered a candidate for the next Hakaishin.Dragon Ball Super Character List He has demonstrated the ability to easily intercept and demolish Basil's ki blast with ease. Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Arc When Kai's attendance was required at the Zen Exhibition Match, the Kaiōshin brought Toppo as his bodyguard to the event, where the two alongside Vermoud and Marcarita watch the 7th and 9th Universe contestants fight each other. During Majin Boo and Basil's fight, he protects the others and himself from one of Basil's attacks, and comments that it's a disrespect to the gods.Dragon Ball Super episode 78 From observing Son Gokū actions, Toppo decides to speak to the Saiyan, and excuses himself as he confronts him in the ring. Upon meeting Gokū, Toppo challenges him, and declares he will defeat him if he bears evil intent. After Zen'ō approves the match, Toppo begins fighting and overwhelming Gokū until he uses Super Saiyan Blue. When Gokū damages Toppo's uniform with his Kamehameha, Toppo takes it as an insult to his pride, to which he prepares to show the Saiyan true justice. As he powers up, the Grand Priest stops the match in the case Toppo or Gokū die and ruin the upcoming Tournament of Power.Dragon Ball Super episode 82 Trivia *His name is likely an anagram of the English word for . *Toppo alongside Gokū, are the only two known characters considered to succeed a Hakaishin. Quotes *(To Son Gokū, about his ideal) *(To Son Gokū) *(To Son Gokū, about his ideal) References Category:Pride Troopers